Jane the Virgin Continuation
by elisaooo
Summary: Continuation 10 years after the final episode of Jane the Virgin.
1. Chapter 1: 10 Years Later

This is for my English class and will end at 20 pages so I will try my best not to make it decent haha

Jane the Virgin Continuation

Chapter 1: 10 Years Later

Jane is pacing back and forth in Petra's office once again. "It's been 10 years and they still don't get along!" she yells across the room. "Well, maybe if you had raised Mateo with some manners, we wouldn't be having this problem." answers Petra. The two were bickering again as Petra was getting ready to leave for another work trip. The hotel was finally thriving again and all these two could do was argue about their children.

Rafael walks in with the kids as they all stare down at their phones and occasionally look up to exchange a rude glare or comment with each other. Mateo, Ellie and Anna just graduated from middle school and are spending the summer at the hotel. Rafael, Jane, and Petra thought it would be good for them to get some work experience and they thought the hotel would be the best place for them, but this was causing even more tension than usual. The twins weren't used to doing things for themselves and Mateo had to be helping them constantly, which he thought was pretty annoying. "You two are so spoiled!" Mateo yelled as the twins walked over to Petra and asked for room service. "At least our mom lets us spend money, unlike yours!" shouted Anna. Jane and Petra looked at each other with eyes that could start a war. "That's enough!" demanded Rafael, "Mateo, get your things. We need to get back to the house so we can facetime Xo and Rogelio." "I'll meet you guys there!" Jane exclaimed. Once the two left the room, Jane told Petra, "Get your girls under control for once, please." And stormed out of Petra's office.

Back at Jane and Rafael's house, Rafael was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Mateo was at the dining room table doing his homework. "The publisher's calling! What am I supposed to say this time?" Raf asked Jane. "Um, um just tell them I'm not here!" Jane said as she typed away on her laptop. Rafael rolls his eyes and passes on the message. "When are you going to tell them that you're done writing for the public?" he asked. "Rafael, I don't want to talk about this right now. Mateo set the table; you can finish your work after dinner." It appears Jane was avoiding the publisher, but why? She had written such a great novel it made her whole family rich! Well, that was the problem apparently. Jane was not a fan of the fame and the money, it was overwhelming. Her humble roots made it difficult to enjoy the luxuries she could finally afford and deserved. "Jane, please. Just tell them there is nothing else to write! They'll understand," said Rafael. "It's not that simple, Rafael. Now, can we please enjoy our dinner? We need to call my parents before it gets too late," Jane responded.

After dinner, Jane got on the Apple TV and called her mom. "Mom! How are you?" Xo seemed upset but she quickly got over it and responded, "I'm great honey, how are you?" "Same old, same old. The kids will not stop fighting and Petra seems to think it's my fault somehow." "I thought you two were best friends?" asked Xo. "Yeah, well she keeps leaving me to watch her teenage daughters while she travels for all these works trips. It can get a bit tense around here." Jane and Xo continued talking and catching up. Mateo popped in to say hello once, then he ran to his room to go work on his comics.

Mateo loved to read and write, just like Jane. He was no longer a crazy, hyper-active child and he found peace through literature; His favorite way to express this was through his comics. His room was crowded with dozens of comic books, drawings of superheroes on the walls, and unfinished comics scattered the desk. He sat down to continue the comic about his annoying sisters where they are portrayed as two snake-like creatures and Mateo is the superhero, of course. He couldn't help it! They made him crazy. In the specific scene he was writing, Anna and Ellie are walking along the beach, or more like slithering, and they come across a cave. The two curious girls wander in and—that's about it. Mateo knew he had to find a way to save them, but he didn't know what he needed to save them from. He will soon come to learn that this noble quality of his would be needed in real life.

Back at the hotel, Anna and Ellie are enjoying their room service while their assistant, Savannah, books their nail appointments for the following day. The two discuss the types of manicures and pedicures they want to get and seconds later, Petra walks in fuming. "This has to be some sort of joke! The meeting was pushed back 3 days and my flight is booked for tomorrow morning!" Petra ranted. The girls looked at each other with menacing grins and Anna says, "Well, you can just use those 3 extra days as vacation! I'm sure you need it, considering how hard you work." Petra's mood changed instantly; she smiled while saying, "You know what? You're right! I deserve this." She walks out of the room with a bit more pep in her step compared to when she stormed in. The girls jumped up and started planning their events for the next few days while their mother was gone.

The girls planned a party with all of their friends, to celebrate the beginning of summer. Of course, they plan on bribing the staff to keep quiet since Petra likes to keep the hotel kid-friendly, and a party of this size would most definitely not be kid-friendly. "So, we need you to send out invitations to all of our friends, you can just look through who follows me on Instagram if you need a list." Ellie said to Savannah. Anna rattled her brain as she thought of any other requests then she thought of one and exclaimed, "Oh! Do not invite Mateo. He would tell our dad and Jane for sure, that little snitch." "Right away girls!" Savannah replied, she whispered under her breath, "I hope this doesn't get me in trouble…" Anna and Ellie went on to talk about what they would wear and how their nails will look so beautiful for the exciting event.

News spread fast; everybody was talking about the party. Even people who weren't invited! Of course, they would not be let in because Anna and Ellie specifically told Savannah to ensure security would be set up around the hotel. The thing is, Mateo heard about the party and he was not happy about it. He called Ellie's phone and Savannah answered, "Uh hello?" said Savannah. "Hi, where's Ellie? Or Anna? I don't care I just need to talk to one of those little snakes." Savannah took the phone away from her face, holding her hand over the microphone, "I-it's Mateo, I think he heard about the party," she said to the girls. "Shoot! Um, um, hang up! Tell him we're busy! Something!" Ellie panicked. "The girls are busy right now. You can call back later!" Savannah said rapidly and hung up the phone.

Back at his house, Mateo was livid. He paced back in forth in his room and sat back down at his desk. "I'm going to get in trouble because they are so careless, I know it!" Mateo whispered to himself angrily. "I always have to be there to break their fall! But I won't do it this time! I refuse!" He looks down at his comic and gets inspired. The snake-girls were slithering down the beach and they come across a cave. The cave had a bright red light inside and the two decided to check it out. Superhero Mateo (he doesn't know what to call himself yet) is watching from a distance. The two girls go inside of the cave and discover a glowing, red stone. It looks kind of like a rose with no stem. Mateo follows them in to see what they found. "No fear girls! Mateo is here to save you!" he giggles to himself at the pleasure of being their hero for once. "Mateo! We found this stone! What should we do with it?" Real life Mateo gets stuck again. He doesn't know what the stone represents or why he even added it to the comic. He decides to sleep on it and go back to bed.

In the living room, Jane and Rafael discuss the plans for the week since Petra will be gone even longer than expected. "I don't need this right now! Your daughters are too much work, Rafael!" Jane mumbled. "I know, I know. But I promised Petra I would watch them. Either we stay here at the house and the girls stay in the guest room or we go stay at the hotel." "Ugh, fine I guess we can stay at the hotel, but no room service! We need to keep Mateo humble for as long as possible. I don't want him to become a brat." The two then started arguing, again. Mateo could hear them from his room and he knew what he needed to do while they stayed at the hotel. He needed to find out what the red, glowing, rose-shaped stone meant so he could continue writing his comic. He knows there's something deep in his memories that this had to be connected to.

The next morning, the three head to the hotel with their bags ready to check into the penthouse. The twins are downstairs in the lobby planning their party with Savannah jotting down notes about everything they demand. Mateo walks up to the girls and asks, "What's going on? Why are you two acting so crazy?" Anna and Ellie stay quiet. Savannah turns to him and blurts out, "No reason! Just planning a small sleepover with their friends! Uh uh…gotta be perfect, you know them." Mateo gives the three a suspicious look and walks over to the elevator and hops in with Jane and Rafael.

"They're going to get me in trouble, I know it!" Mateo thinks to himself. "Maybe if I can ruin their plans, I'll be home free. Plus, they shouldn't be throwing any parties here. This is a KIDS hotel, after all."

Jane, Rafael, and Mateo make it to the room. Jane calls her Abuela to see how she's doing and Mateo runs over excitedly. "Bisa! I miss you! When are you coming home?" "Ya mero, mijo. Falta una semana del "cruise" y lluego los vuelo a ver!" says Abuela. "How's the cruise going Abuela? It's weird not having you around." Abuela goes on to ramble about the cruise and how her and her husband are having the time of their lives seeing the world. Abuela reminds Mateo to be on his best behavior and get along with his sisters. They end the call and Mateo decides to go for a walk.

Mateo goes down the elevator and in the lobby he sees a woman with dark brown hair and a red scarf over her face. She glances at him and quickly turns away. Mateo doesn't think anything of it and continues on his way to the beach. Once he makes it over there, he starts walking towards the cave a ways away from the hotel. He peaks into the cave, which is empty. Disappointed, he heads back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2: Red

Chapter 2: Red

"I need you to get here now. The twins are throwing a little party and I think it's our best shot of getting them to the spot." The brown-haired woman with the red scarf speaks to a woman over the phone, but why? Who is she and what does she want to do with the twins? Guess we'll have to find out.

Mateo gets back to his comic; He's having a bit of writer's block but he decided to push through it. Superhero Mateo (Still doesn't know what a good name would be) continues following the twins into the cave (He didn't like the idea of a stone, too cheesy) "but what does he see?" Mateo thinks. "Maybe a big, red dragon? Or a TV with a red screen? Umm how about a red portal leading to another dimension?" Sorry Mateo, those don't seem very fitting if you ask me. But who am I to say? I'm just a narrator. Okay sorry, back to the story. Mateo tosses those ideas out and slumps down in his chair. "Mateo! We're going to the store do you need anything?" Jane yells across the penthouse. "No, I'm good! Thanks mom!" Mateo yells back. "Hmm maybe I can look for some inspiration in my mom's book." He thinks to himself. Mateo isn't allowed to read his mom's best-seller because Jane wanted to leave it in the past. She feels like he doesn't need to relive those events any longer (You know, the kidnapping, the murders, the love triangle, etc.) But Mateo needed more inspiration for his comic and who better to draw from than his own mother? I mean, what could possibly go wrong? Right? I can't watch…

Mateo digs around some boxes in the closet and finds a copy of her novel. He's only read a few pages and heard a few stories about it. Of course, he could google the information if wanted to, but he doesn't trust the critics on the internet. Jane always said they didn't know what they were talking about; They didn't live her life. He opens up the crisp, new copy and starts flipping the pages. He moves way to fast and he slices his finger on one of the pages! Drops of fresh, red blood drip onto the clean, white pages. Mateo winces in pain and puts the book down. He cleans his finger up really quick then gets back to flipping the pages. "Mom's gonna kill me if she sees the blood on this book…guess it's mine now. Oops."

He flips to one of the middle pages and reads the name "Sin Rostro." He thinks, "Hmm sounds kind of familiar, probably not any help though." And he continues flipping the pages. Oh, Mateo. If only you knew what that name really means. He flips to another page and sees the name "Rose." He whispers it to himself and thinks, "Ooo okay okay, I think I can work with this. I mean, this can't be a coincidence? What do I have to lose. Plus, roses are red and the cave is glowing red." You have got to be kidding me! Make the connection, kid! Anyways, Mateo bends the corner of the page and closes the book. He takes it back to his temporary room and hides it under the bed.

Back in the lobby, the twins are walking around with Savannah and some very small lady who is holding a clipboard. The four walk around the lobby pointing at the walls and the furniture. "We need lights everywhere, music blasting, and the best food of course." Demands Anna. "Oh! We also need a red carpet set up at the entrance. We have to show people what they're in for!" Adds Ellie. Savannah and the other woman jot down notes as the twins babble on about what the party needs in order to be perfect. Mateo goes down to the lobby to meet up with his parents when he sees them all planning the décor. He walks up to Anna and Ellie and stamps his foot. "What are you two doing?! I know what you're up to and if you get me in trouble, we're gonna have a problem." Mateo says then sighs in frustration. "Oh, would you relax? A little party isn't going to hurt anyone! It's summer, we're supposed to have fun! We've got it under control." Ellie replies. "Aha! I knew you were throwing a party!" "Ellie!" Exclaims Anna. "Shoot, I'm sorry he said he already knew!" Ellie apologizes. Savannah interrupts the kids, "Hey girls, Madeline has to leave. Is there anything else we need to order for the party?" Ah so that's her name, Madeline. Good to know. "Ugh! You figure it out!" Anna storms off and Ellie follows behind. Mateo gives Savannah and Madeline a suspicious look then goes to look for his parents.

Mateo is conflicted. He doesn't want the girls to hate him, but if he tells Jane and Raf about the party, they will most definitely hate him and high school will not be a fun time. But his conscience is telling him that he should spill the beans. If his parents find out that he knew about the party and didn't say anything, he's screwed! He puts the thought aside for the time being. He helps carry the groceries up to the penthouse and lays down on the couch. The phone rings and Jane picks it up: "Petra! Wait, wait. Slow down!" Petra is telling Jane that her flight is leaving tonight and that the girls will be staying in the penthouse since the nanny quit, again. "They cannot stay here with us, they'll just pick fights with Mateo! Petra, wait, no!" Petra hangs up the phone and Jane lets out a frustrated groan. "Rafael, you are in charge of those two. I cannot put up with them especially with the way Petra just treated me!" "Yes, okay I get it don't worry. It's all under control; I can handle two teenage girls. Easy!" Rafael reassures Jane. "Ha! Alright buddy let me know how that goes. Good luck!" Jane laughs and continues to stock the pantry. "Mom, are you kidding me?!" Mateo butts in, "I cannot be stuck with those two for three days! They hate me!" He buries his face into a pillow and groans in frustration, just like his mom. "Sorry kiddo, it'll go by quick. Don't worry.

Mateo tries to calm himself down and goes back to writing his comic. He knows he wants to use the name Rose, it couldn't be a coincidence that the stone was rose shaped and the inspiration he drew was the name Rose! But who is Rose anyway? He would keep reading Jane's novel but he's scared he would get caught. Mateo decides to focus on the snake-girls instead. The snake-girls leave the cave and keep walking along the beach. "What if one of them trips over a rock and the other trips on her!" Mateo grins at the thought of Anna and Ellie embarrassing themselves like that. Okay, this is just getting silly Mateo. Wrap it up. "Yup, the writer's block is still there. Guess I'll try again later.

Suddenly, the front door swings open! "Oh great." Anna rolls her eyes at the sight of Mateo. Jane shoots Rafael a glare and he says, "Anna be nice to your brother." "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's go Ellie. Savannah get our bags." Mateo and Jane exchange a look of disgust and then burst out laughing. "We have to put up with this? Lord be with us." Mateo says jokingly. The girls storm to their room and Savannah scurries right behind them carrying who knows how many bags.

The next day the three wake up in even worse moods than the night before. Mateo, Anna, and Ellie sit down for breakfast with Jane and Rafael. Jane already set the table and Rafael was cooking in the kitchen. "Alright, we need some ground rules." Jane begins her speech. "Anna, Ellie I need you both to understand that you cannot treat anyone badly while you are here." The twins look at each other and grin; Anna responds with a simple, "Okay!" "Okay? Alright, that was easy. Well, Mateo you need to be nice too." Jane says. "Alright, alright." Mateo says while rolling his eyes. "Okay…that was easy too. Hm…" Jane says to and they all begin eating breakfast.

Jane's phone starts ringing. "Shoot! It's the publisher." Rafael glares at Jane and Jane hesitantly picks up the phone. She answers and cheerfully greets the man over the phone. "Hi! How've you been? Heh, sorry I've been so busy! I was just about to call you when—" The publisher cuts her off, "Jane, are you going to write for us again or not? The tenth anniversary is coming up. This could be a great opportunity!" "See…um well…the thing is I can't." Jane finally reports. Raf sighs in relief and Mateo pretends to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "Oh, well why?" asks the publisher. Jane goes on to explain why she can no longer write about her past. However, she leaves out a detail or two. I bet you want to know what they are. Should I tell you? Ah alright you convinced me. Jane is scared that Rose will return! She has always had a feeling that Rose or someone else is out there waiting for their vengeance; If she brings up the past, she's worried that something will happen! See? She has good reason not to keep writing. But is it enough? We'll see.


	3. Chapter 3: The Prep

Orta 6

Chapter 3: The Prep

Later that day, the twins start getting the hotel ready for their party. Anna and Ellie go out shopping for outfits. Of course, they're too young to drive so they need a ride! They have to resort to asking their dad but he wants to go along. "Dad! This is a girls' trip! Why do you wanna go with us anyway?" Protests Ellie. "It's not safe for two young girls to be out alone! Especially during vacation. I don't want anything to happen to you." Raf responds. "Oh we'll be fine! Savannah is going with us!" Anna cheerfully comments. Rafael rattles his brain and suddenly has an idea. "Mateo can go with you two!" The twins look at each other in disgust. They argue back and forth and Raf decides enough is enough. "He is going with you or you're not going at all and that's final." Raf says. Jane chuckles from across the room and whispers under her breath, "I told ya two teenage girls would be a handful." Rafael rolls his eyes and turns to the girls. "Alright girls, remember to stay with Mateo and call me if anything happens." "Okay, okay." The girls reply.

Savannah calls a car for the kids and they get ready to go to the mall. Mateo isn't very happy about the situation, but he takes the opportunity to talk to the twins about their party. The car pulls up in front of the lobby and the kids hop in the back and Savannah gets shotgun. "You have to sit next to him on the way there, I'll sit next to him on the way back." Anna tells Ellie. "Ugh fine." Ellie responds. "You guys know I can hear you, right?" Mateo pops his head into the car while the girls are getting in. The girls roll their eyes and giggle. Mateo thinks to himself, "God, I wish I didn't have to be here right now. I could be in MY room at MY house writing my comic about these two brats…whatever let's just get this over with."

The four arrive at the mall and get out of the car. As they start walking in Anna turns to Mateo, "Okay Mateo, go do your thing. You can meet us back here in an hour." Mateo scoffs, "No way. My dad said I have to stay with you guys in case you get in trouble. Plus what am I supposed to do for an hour?" "We'll be fine. Just go do dude stuff, I don't know." Says Ellie. Mateo takes a moment and thinks to himself, "Well I could use a break from these annoying monsters. I mean I could go brainstorm some ideas for my comic and maybe look for some inspiration. On the other hand, I need to talk to them about this stupid party." "Well? Go on." Anna waves her hand in Mateo's face. "Fine. But I'll be nearby so scream if you're getting kidnapped or something." Mateo starts to walk away. "Ha ha. Very funny." Ellie says. They all roll their eyes and go their separate ways.

"Finally! Some freedom!" Anna exclaims as her, Ellie, and Savannah walk through the mall. "Uh girls…Is this party really a good idea?" Anna and Ellie laugh. "Savannah, quit worrying, we'll be fine!" Ellie responds. Savannah looks around and says, "O-okay…I just don't want to get fired. I can't afford to—" "Enough! Quit worrying! Now would you please go over our list of things we need to buy?" Savannah scrambles to grab her iPad and starts listing off the items the girls wish to buy.

"Man, I'm hungry." Mateo thinks to himself. He walks over to the food court and sits down at a table while observing all of the options. While looking around he sees the woman with the brown hair and the red scarf walking towards Madeline, remember them? Mateo gasps and thinks "Oh this cannot be good." He continues to observe the pair who haven't seemed to notice him. The woman with the brown hair and the red scarf, let's call her Red for now, whispers to Madeline and the two head for a hallway near the back wall. "Oh no. I have to follow them, don't I?" Mateo thinks to himself and panics. "Okay, okay. It's probably nothing. Don't worry about it Mateo just get some food." Mateo gets up and walks over to the Chinese food place towards the back of the food court. He places an order but keeps his eye out for Red and Madeline. Once he gets his food he can't help but go investigate. Mateo walks towards the hallway and follows the women.

Ah, this is why I love being the narrator; I get to see what everyone is doing. Even "Red" and Madeline. Muahaha—okay sorry. Let's see what's up, shall we?

Red and Madeline head down the hallway and Red gets a phone call. "Yeah…okay we'll be right there." That was weird…Anyways, the two make a sharp left and walk into the back room of one of the stores.

"What the heck?" Mateo thinks to himself as he sees the women head into the back of a store. "Isn't that like employees only or whatever? Hm, weird." He looks through the window in the door and sees a bunch of boxes on some shelves. Behind those shelves he sees two men dressed in all black talking to Red and Madeline. "This is getting too weird. I need to find the girls." Mateo heads back down the hallway and suddenly hears the door start to open. "Shoot! Think, think, think!" Mateo quickly turns down a short hallway leading towards some offices. He runs and finds a closet and gets in. "Holy shit. I gotta go now." Mateo pulls his phone out and texts a group chat with the girls and Savannah. He begins to type, "911. Weird lady hanging out with Madeline and two guys dressed in black. They're in the back of your favorite store. If you're in there get out and meet me at the spot now." He hits send and slumps down the ground. "Jeez I hope they're gone. What am I supposed to do now? Just leave?" Mateo gets up and cracks the door open a smidge. He looks through and makes sure no one is around. He creeps out and looks around the corner. "Alright, I think I'm good." He starts speed walking back down the hallway and makes it back out to the food court. He receives a text. ANNA: "Mateo what are you talking about? Call Savannah." Mateo pulls up Savannah's contact and begins to call her. Suddenly he hears screaming coming from across the mall.

"Oh my god. The girls!" Mateo runs across the food court and towards the sound. He pushes people and his run turns to a full sprint. He makes it over to where the scream came from and sees the girls laughing harder than he had ever seen before. "Mateo you should have seen your face!" Ellie struggles to say as she is clutching her abdomen from laughing so hard. "Wow, you really thought something was happening to us? Hahaha!" Anna laughs. Mateo is fuming. "You guys didn't see those creepy men and how suspicious Madeline was being with the lady I saw in the lobby." He says. "Can we go now please?" Mateo stomps away from the girls towards the exit. "Oh Mateo, calm down! It was just a joke!" Ellie yells to him. "Whatever." Mateo says under his breath.

The four head to the car and the Mateo is walking ahead of the girls. He opens the front door and sits down with his arms crossed and a mad look on his face. The twins giggle and sit in the back with Savannah. Mateo is silent the whole way to the hotel while eating his Chinese food as Anna and Ellie discuss which outfits they plan to wear for the party tomorrow.

When they get back to the hotel, Mateo goes straight to the elevator and heads to the penthouse. He storms in and Jane instantly questions his mood; He goes on to tell her about the prank they pulled and how mean they were to him. "Are you kidding me?!" Jane exclaims. "Rafael! Your daughters are out of hand!" Raf agrees and rubs the back of his head. "I'll have a talk with them. I'm sorry they did that Mateo." Mateo heads to his temporary room and closes the door. He sits down to write his comic.

"God those snakes. I was just trying to help" Mateo thinks to himself. He pulls out his notebook and starts to sketch a picture of Red with Anna and Ellie as little snake people at her feet. "Maybe that's what was glowing inside of the cave! Red!" Mateo gets inspired and he starts scribbling away, writing about the girls getting trapped inside of the cave with Red and the two men wearing black stand outside guarding it. Mateo finally decides on a name for himself: Matelio el Salvador. In the comic, Matelio el Salavador observes the snake-girls getting trapped in the cave from afar. He thinks of ways to get in then suddenly—what happens? Mateo debates whether he should save the girls or not. After the way they just treated him, he doesn't think he should.

Jane knocks on the door and comes in. "Hey Mateo, just letting you know that tomorrow is date night so your dad and I won't be here. Will you be okay alone for a while?" Jane asks Mateo. "Yeah mom, I'll be fine." Mateo responds. He thinks "I can't ruin their date night after they've done so much for me. I can handle this party thing alone."


	4. Chapter 4: Party Time

Orta 4

Chapter 4: Party Time

The twins get the party set up and tell their dad it's just a little get together with some friends. Raf shrugs it off and doesn't give it another thought.

"Savannah, make sure everyone coming in is on the list. We can't have any randos here!" says Anna. "Got it," replies Savannah. The day goes by pretty fast as the set up goes on and Mateo just kind of wanders throughout the hotel watching the staff go crazy as Anna and Ellie demand they do things for them. Let's just skip to the good part, shall we?

It's 8pm. Party time. Jane and Rafael already headed out to their date night and the twins are all dressed up with their hair and makeup done ready for their event. They go around double checking everything and making last minute changes to their crazy décor. The security is set up all around the hotel and Madeline is at the front checking invitations. Why is she still here? Not a good sign if you ask me.

The party starts kicking into full gear. Everyone is dancing around and having fun while Mateo is watching, making sure nothing gets too out of hand. "Alright, everything is looking fine so far I guess." Mateo thinks. He heads over to the dining area and gets some food. "May as well get some free food while I'm here…" Mateo chuckles and eats his gourmet meal. Meanwhile, Madeline is pacing back and forth near the bar. Mateo thinks it looks a bit suspicious but he decides to ignore it and enjoy his meal.

After he's done eating, he heads out to the pool to see what's going on out there. The twins are surrounded by their friends and Mateo just rolls his eyes and walks towards the beach. He sees the cave, but something looks off. He can't quite put his finger on it so he brushes it off and sits down by the water.

Suddenly, there's a blackout. This is all too familiar. Then he here's a loud scream and it heads towards that damn cave. Savannah runs towards Mateo and frantically starts talking, "It's the twins! They have them! Madeline a-and that lady! Those men! Mateo what do I do!" Mateo knows exactly what to do. He hadn't realized it but his comic was a huge sign saying: "Mateo! You actually have to be a superhero!"

Mateo doesn't know if he should call anyone or try to figure it out himself. He thinks to himself, "Well, Savannah and I probably can't take on these two big guys on our own who probably have guns…I guess I should call the cops." Mateo proceeds to call 911 and explain what's happening. Red taps into his phone while he's calling and Mateo jumps. "Uh…hello?" Mateo asks nervously. Red responds with a simple, "Hi Mateo. Remember me?" Of course he doesn't remember you, he was only a baby when you kidnapped him! Oh, did that give it away? Or was it obvious already. Yes, Red is Rose, do you understand why I've been so freaked out now? Anyways, Rose is tapped in and Mateo still doesn't know who she is. Now what? Let's find out.

"Who are you?" Mateo asks. "I'm basically your aunt, silly. I could have also been your step-grandmother…anyways I'm assuming you want your sisters?" Mateo is insanely confused and Savannah is just pacing back and forth next to him hoping to get some answers.

Meanwhile in that damn cave, Anna and Ellie are tied up with duct tape over there mouths as Madeline stands over them, watching to make sure they don't make any sudden moves. So, turns out she was the rat the whole time. She was mapping the hotel and getting Rose all of the information she needed about the party and security so they could get to the twins at the right time.

"Mateo, I need you to do me a favor. In exchange, I'll let your sisters go." Rose suggests. Mateo nervously responds, "O-okay. What is it? You better not hurt them." "Well, you can't be calling the cops because where's the fun in that?" Rose demands. Mateo shoots Savannah a worried look and responds, "Okay, I won't. What do you want from us?" "Mateo let me speak. I need you to distract everyone at the party. Make something up about Anna and Ellie being sick, I don't know. Then I need you to call your mom and have her meet me at the address I'm going to text you. Can you do that?" "Will you keep my sister's safe?" Mateo asks. "Well of course. As long as you meet my demands, anyway." Mateo hangs up the phone and tells Savannah everything. "Oh God. It's her." Savannah is in shock. "I thought she died. What is going on?"

I guess Rose never died. Remember all of those doubles she had? She used one of them during that stunt at the party 10 years ago. She has been alive all of this time but what does she want from Jane? Revenge? Is she looking for Luisa? Hmmm…

Mateo calls Jane and tells her she needs to get home right away. "I'm a hero, I can't let that crazy lady get away with any of this. There has to be a way to get my sisters back without meeting her crazy demands." Mateo thinks to himself as he waits for his parents to arrive and Savannah distracts the partygoers. "What would Matelio el Salvador do?"

Jane and Raf arrive at the hotel and Mateo catches them up on everything. "Mom, we can't let her get away with this." "Mateo, you don't know her like we do. She's insane, we have to do what she says if we want to save the twins." Says Jane. "But what if there's another way to get them back without putting you in danger too? The twins and I used to play this game around that same cave and we made a secret exit. I'm sure they're trying to find a way to get out through there right now we just need to help them by distracting those crazy people." Mateo suggests. "That's insane, Mateo." Says Raf. "B-but." "No, Mateo. We can't risk anyone's life like that. I just have to go meet up with her and see what she wants from us. I'm sorry." Little do his parents know that Mateo was determined to do this himself. He already decided that long before his parents even got back.


End file.
